Demonic Blood
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: His blood awakens and Vengeance is being dispensed upon the NWC. Watch as he travels to a new realm full of Chaos and will change the fate of the world! Ranma WOW Crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer: I don't own World of Warcraft. Blizzard does and I'm only writing this for amusement. I needed to relieve some tension and this is the result!

* * *

**Warlock**

* * *

The ritual circle was brimming with magical energy. This was one of the few times he had the chance to practise his art. Normally he wouldn't even consider doing it here but the circumstances were perfect. Kasumi was out of the house to shop for groceries while Nabiki was lout to go and relieve innocents of their money while his useless father and Tendo were out to go and get drunk. Akane was out with friends to some movie or something and no rival would bug him since he had made a diversion somewhere in Tomobiki where a couple fought with mass destruction occurring. The fiancé's had gone there too to see if Ranma were there causing trouble.

He began to chant the arcane verses from the thick Grimoire in front of him. If it worked correctly this would summon an entity which would be his to control. Finally he would be able to use his blood's power to his use. He had found the book in a cave where it lay undisturbed for a long time. It told all about a war which was being raged in another world and that book was one of the last books detailing the war. The war between the dark Titan Sargeras with his brethren the other Titans. Ranma didn't know what it had been but he felt compelled to open the book and read its contents. While his father called for him to leave the cave and get back to training he ignored the man and learned all about his heritage. The book had been an account made by one of the generals of Sargeras being left on this world after being defeated by one of the Titan's creations. It spoke of a bloodline which was the last of its kind on the planet. His children had formed the bloodline after mating with women native to the planet. The demon had been one of a race called Dreadlords or something like that.

* * *

The book spoke that only people of the bloodline of the general could open the book. Since Genma didn't even see it Ranma concluded that he was the last since he hadn't known of his mother at the time and took the book and studied it every evening learning all about the infernal magic within. He never practised anything in it because his father would kill him if he knew about it. It was certainly one thing that would be regarded as an abomination by the man.

Slowly he began making hand motions as the energy around him increased and a blurry image became visible in the circle of summoning. "Yes now is the time of my ultimate triumph! I shall crush those that have tormented me for so long!" He didn't know why he said that but he knew it to be the truth.

* * *

The figure took almost a definitive shape and Ranma knew that he would need to make a chant to control his summoning: "Aregwyneth markashlarch Makelifi Maslka Rekash Irgluksie Makaleshais Inferuions Cenarioshas Arendikos." The chant was in demonic language which reverberated through the room. The shape took a definitive shape and a female appeared dressed in only a short bikini with something covering the private parts that seemed to look like a thong of a short variety. A tail came out of her tailbone which seemed to be barbed and hoofed feet stuck out from under the Demon. Two leathery wings stuck pout of her back and horns grew out of her forehead. Black hair was on her head and icy blue eyes completed her face.

"Hello. I have summoned you here by the use of two hearts of the most innocent of men. You are here to obey my wishes." Two dripping bloody heart had been placed on the summoning circle and Ranma himself had torn them out of the chests of two high school kids. Technically it was murder but Ranma didn't care. He acted all brave and valiant and when he was found on the scene with blood splattered all over himself he said that he had seen the murderer and had confronted the person but the guy had gotten away. He briefly mentioned a demonic origin which was a white lie since he himself had demonic roots and the police officer had chalked it up as murder for a demonic ritual it didn't happen often but it did occur from time to time. The superheroes would usually beat the bad guys and all would be done.

* * *

A smirk not unlike his own was on her lips and he briefly went over the list and suddenly realised that he needed to face her in combat before she would be his slave. He got into the circle and went into a fighting stance: "Let us do battle for your ownership. You will belong to me!" she just smiled and a whip appeared in her hand. She smacked the whip against her ass making a smacking sound and a moan of pleasure came out of her mouth.

Ranma just went up to the Demoness and threw a punch which sent her crashing into a wall. If anyone saw him battling the Demoness they would chalk it to a summoning of Happosai's and Ranma would have some time to test out a spell he had been itching to use. Shadows converged around his hands and he looked at his target and then stretched out his hand and a shadowy orb shot out and hit the Demoness. She shrieked in pain as the shadows began to hurt her and the shadow energy disappeared into the skin. A little bit of blood was dripping from her lip and she smirked and said in a voice which was sultry and seductive: "Well it seems that I finally get a good summoner this time. A Warlock too. Tell me do you want to experience pleasure beyond anything that normal humans get?" Ranma just smiled at her and said: "Well no. I'd like to use you to fight guys and to win from them. And you'll share my bed only if you magic away the hooves and the tail. I don't like to get hit by the tail and I like women feet over hooves." She smiled at him and said in that same husky and seductive voice; "Of course I can do that. But now I think I'll test you and if you loose I'll consume your soul." Then the battle was on again. Ranma was caught within the whip which had lashed out at incredible speeds and had wrapped around him and he was thrown into the air right onto the road. She joined him there and he threw another spell at her. The same spell that he had learned he threw at her and the Shadow Bolt hit her and blasted her back.

* * *

"Now let's see who the master is. I look forward to see you serving me." Ranma stepped towards her and caught her whip in his hand. He didn't notice the redheaded woman stand there looking at the fight. "Remember my name my little pretty Demoness because I WILL be your master. I, Saotome Ranma will be your master until the day I die." With that he released the whip and rushed at her and threw her on the ground and then he grabbed her leg and lifted and slammed her into the pavement. He repeated that crude manner of fighting until he thought she had enough. Blood was now dripping on the pavement and the Demoness looked like she had been run over by a truck. "I accept you as my master… You have done well in this test young Warlock. I look forward to testing your stamina in bed. Summon me with the words: Come forth mistress of pain, Come forth lady of pleasure, Come forth to do my bidding, Oh seductress of the night, let us deliver pain to our foes together, I Summon thee Succubus, Come forth Aezneth!" Ranma just smiled and said: "Is Aezneth your name?"

Seeing her nod he smiled: "Well Aezneth I think I might be able to use you. I want you to transform into a hot looking woman of around 20 and then I need to find my mother to get some stuff finished. Then by the next day I'll finally be free of all my fiance's!" she bowed to him and said: "Yes master Ranma." With that and a poof of smoke she changed into a hot twenty year old. Blue hair was falling from her head and cute red eyes looked at him with some hidden glitter of seductiveness in them. She was clothed in something that looked painted on and she moved her hips in a motion that would be called erotic.

* * *

That was the time when the redheaded woman spoke up: "You are so manly, my son!" Ranma turned around and replied with a stunned "Huh?" then he got an armful of Nodoka who grabbed his muscled chest and began hugging him. "Mom what are you doing?"

She looked at her son with an eerie light shining within her eyes. "I am hugging my son who has a pet Succubus." That drew the ire of Aezneth: "Don't call me a pet. I got feelings as well and although they are pretty much focused around sex I can be hurt by certain actions." Nodoka just smiled at her and said: "Don't worry dear I'll make sure that all engagements get abolished. After all form what I've seen those engagements are dangerous for your health so I think I should protect my only son and if those girls don't treat him right then they have all lost their engagement, ancient pledge between Genma or not."

"Mom… I love you!" with that he hugged her back and she felt her ribs straining under the strength of her son's body. He truly was powerful and she knew that she had one loving son.

Mother and son walked back to Nodoka's house with Aezneth following them while making suggestions about the things Ranma could do to her while Nodoka offered some interesting positions which she hadn't tried out with her husband because he thought it too dangerous.

* * *

Ranma just walked with them and with a snap of his finger his Grimoire appeared floating in the air in front of him. He grabbed the book and mumbled some words and within the room he had used for the Summoning the circle and the tools used for the ritual all disappeared and were stored in a small sub dimension which was only accessible by him.

His eyes momentarily turned red and he shook his head one time and they were back to blue once again. His heritage would awake soon and then he would take a place amongst his brethren and go to a world full of magic and monsters.

* * *

Something I HAD to write! I hope you like it! If I get a good amount of positive reviews I might make a second chapter for it and even a third or a fourth or just start writing on this.

Anyways it all depends on you…

Reviews are very welcome…


	2. Challenging the world

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer: I don't on World of Warcraft or anything else that is written herein. I won't be responsible if someone claims I stole an idea because if I did then I did or didn't know it was of someone. Also I'd like to say that while I enjoy a great deal of readers for my stories my thanks would be going to several brave people who have dared to take upon themselves the fulltime job of being a prereader to my stories. Currently I am in a small situation because I have very little Ranma story prereaders. Silverscale and the rest are appreciated by me but I need more for them. Also fan art would be nice for this story. I can imagine Ranma wearing some sort of orcish armour with the blade he's going to get.

**

* * *

Challenging the world!

* * *

**

He looked at the wall in front of him. How the hell he had gotten into this position still puzzled him. It didn't matter too much to him but the reason why he had come here was beyond him.

He had come home with Aezneth and his mother and was immediately pointed towards a room where he and his 'girlfriend' could sleep together. It was rather funny to see his mother act like a nice woman when she isn't waving around her sword. She actually was a relaxed woman when she had acknowledged me as a manly man. She was like he had expected her to be: Cheerful and happy to see him. She acted like she knew what was happening to him and probably had because of the life energy that he had been using was also present in her aura but in a small amount. Immediately he drew his vision to the aural spectrum and saw that she had a small amount of white in her aura while the rest of it was pitch black signifying a Demonic heritage.

His own aura was something he couldn't view but from what others had told him he manifested a blue battle aura. His aura thus shouldn't be that different from it but the Grimoire told him that anyone with a black aura has some Demonic ancestor. If he had a blue battle aura then why would his mother have a black one? It didn't make sense and he had jumped outside from the window to think.

That's how he had ended up in the alley. He had just wandered around a little bit while his mind was on his aura. Why was it blue? Was it because he had been using the energies that belonged to the Priests? Is that why he had such a lively aura? If so he would find something to get rid of it so he would be able to make some of the powerful spells work. He had tried some out but they wouldn't work.

He sighed and jumped up a roof once again. He looked around for any challengers and when he found none he sighed in relief. So far nobody had noted his presence. Now only to get soe4m rest at mom's place and then break the news to the fiancé brigade. It would be cruel and unforgiving but that's the way it was going to be. He was just going to tell them that he didn't want any of them as a fiancé and if they disagreed then he'd take measures.

He grinned when he thought about some things he would do. He'd tie them to a rock and then throw them off a pier in Tokyo harbour or something. That would make for quite a sight.

* * *

A dark laughter erupted from his throat and he began speeding up as he set out back to his mother's place. When he got there he heard the two women talking to each other about the one thing they had in common: A drive for sex. "Did you know that a man can only do it about thrice an hour? I tried doing it longer with them but they just died when I touched them." Aezneth's voice was excited as if she were happy to talk to another woman about it. Nodoka then answered: "Oh? When I and Genma married he could only get it up twice in the entire time we were making love.". Aezneth snorted and said: "That's one of the worst guy's I've ever heard about. If I get to do a guy then he comes about three times before he's a little exhausted." Then Ranma entered by coming through the window and landing on his feet. Aezneth's head snapped towards him and said: "Can I do something for you, my Master?" 

Ranma looked at her and grinned: "Yes Aezneth. I'd like to see you naked this instant." She snapped her fingers once and Ranma grinned as he saw long legs become visible. His vision moved higher and his grin went even wider as he saw her private parts. It didn't take long for him to reach her breasts and he admired them seeing the perfect nipples of the Succubus. He grinned and said while looking at her face; "You look nice… It makes my blood stir and that excites me."

Then his gaze swept sideward and he said: "Mother? Might I go to bed early? I'm sure Aezneth would be happy to stay with me for some time as to help me get to sleep." His mother's eyes betrayed her pride as she saw her son looking at the young woman who had made her clothes disappear. Without very much hesitation appearing in her voice she said: "Sure. Be sure to get a good night's sleep."

* * *

Needless to say was that the next morning Ranma stumbled into the living room with red eyes out of lack of sleep. Aezneth looked a little worn out and mumbled something about Ranma being amazing for such a young guy on his first time. She sighed as she sat down next to a beaming Nodoka. "Alright I think it's time for me and Aez-chan to go to school now." 

Ranma spoke with a hint of anticipation in his voice. He had tried the spell first to summon the succubus since he didn't have the requirements for the spell that was needed to summon a creature that was called a Voidwalker or something like that. He didn't have the manual to do that and the book had stated that a manual was needed to summon a Voidwalker. He sighed and dressed himself in something different, something befitting his position in the world a little better. He dressed himself in a night-black jacket and black pants. They looked evil according to Akane when Ranma looked at them in a store.

With a small flick of his wrist he managed to conjure up a small trinket that he had found with the Grimoire. It seemed like some small amulet and that's what it was supposed to look like. In reality it was something that would absorb the energy of anyone who was Ranma's opponent. It was linked to his bloodline and Ranma only used it when he was in need of energy.

With that the two left for Furinkan and Ranma smiled as Aezneth was dressed in a somewhat tighter outfit the girls of Furinkan were dressed in. it showed a good amount of cleavage. He took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at the sky and wondered about what he was going to do now. He could just stop pretending he were some dumb jock only interested infighting and finally be himself. Be the dark warrior which serves no master but himself.

With a grin in place not unlike his normal grin but somehow darker and more twisted then it had ever before he walked through the gates that led to the institute of learning called Furinkan high.

* * *

Time seemed to freezes as he walked through the gates. The students froze as they looked at the dark and ominous figure walking through the gates up to their nuthouse that was called a school. Kuno appeared on the scene spouting poetry as usual: "And there the coward walks. Doth thee not notice that thy presence shall be erased by the vengeance of Heaven? Surely the Kami will favour me in this battle for I am their champion!" 

With that the man drew his bokken and ran towards Ranma who just raised an eyebrow. "I strike!" with that the bokken lashed out and struck Ranma on his right shoulder followed up by a thrust to the stomach. Ranma just watched as pain flared through his body and then he felt the injury healing itself. So this was the regeneration the book had spoken about. He had wondered about it for some time since he had shown some of the signs of a warlock.

He grabbed the bokken and then cracked the wood by the grip he had on it: "I didn't come here to fight Kuno! I came here to study and learn something new. I did not come here to desecrate this 'holy temple of learning' as you call it. YOU are the one who is desecrating these grounds by just being here making idiotic speeches and acting like you got all the right to do as you goddamn please. Think about it. What would you do if there were some accident with a demon the perverted lecher summons up and I died. Would you be able to fight the demons that he summons? Would you do that just to satisfy your own little sense of honour?"

With that the bokken cracked and splinters went flying into Kuno's hand as Ranma repelled all the splinters that came at him with his aura. Kuno just stared at Ranma with his eyes widened in disbelief as if he had just seen an angel or something like that.

Ranma just grinned at him and said: "Does it hurt Tatewaki-sempai? Does it hurt to have splinters all in your arms? Have no worries about my intentions as I am not interested in defiling this school in any way but I will give you this message: Akane is free for you to take. I have given up on the girl. She's all yours now Tatewaki-sempai. You can have her as a girlfriend or fucktoy, I don't care what you do with her. But know one thing about her. If she ever hurts you out of anger I would like to recommend to you that you should divorce her or if you're not married break up with her and go live somewhere else. Even insane people like you should deserve some happiness in their life."

With that Ranma gave him one last look and then brushed past him and he watched as the crowd parted before him like the red sea did to Moses.

* * *

A smile blossomed on his face and scared most of the students shitless. It was so full of dark and malicious intent nobody wanted to be an enemy of him. 

Ranma went to the administration office and said: "This young woman will be accompanying me for the day. Is that alright?" the man who staffed the administration just nodded and hoped that his boss wouldn't come pay a visit. Usually that resulted in a haircut.

Aezneth looked at Rnama and smiled at him/ it was a smile not unlike several of his fiance's and he walked next to her and pushed open the ddoor leading to class. He wasn't surprised to find Hinako-sensei making sure that every student was there. At Saotome Ranma he answered: "Here Hinako-sensei." It took her aback for a moment to be addressed with such a respective tone but she straightened herself as she saw there was a girl accompanying the young man. "And who might you be?"

Aezneth just smiled softly and said to the current young child. "My name is Aeztneth little child. And who might you be?" she gave the small girl a beaming smile and Hinako smiled back at her and said: "My name's Nonamiya Hinako. Please take a seat next to Saotome-san then I will start teaching." Smiling softly she walked towards Ranma was sitting letting her long legs sway seductively. When she sat down she winked at Ranma and bowed over to him to whisper something in his ear and briefly touched his shoulder with her breasts. Ranma would just grin at her and whisper something back.

The rest of the lesson was rudely disturbed by a wheezing Akane who just stormed in moments after Aezneth had left Ranma's personal space. Akane glared at everyone and then sat down without even acknowledging Hinako. Said girl as irritated by that and drained Akane's aura and transformed into a hot bombshell…

When Aezneth saw the transformation she licked her lips and Ranma briefly noted that she seemed to be emanating lust vibes. This was some new development he didn't plan. Ah well it should be fun to watch Hinako-sensei and Aezneth go at it.

Now only to sit through this boring lecture and all would be fine again…

* * *

A new chapter made. I hope you'll like this one. Next time a small scene with Hinako and Aezneth. Watch Akane fume at the scene when she sees them. Ranma will plot a dfevious plan which shall not fail… 

Reviews will be appreciated by the aurthor!

Flames will be ignored…

And once again feed me reviews and get a new chapter out sooner! When I get 40 reviews on this fic I'll be working on this as my first priority!


	3. Aezneth gets her pet

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer: First of all I'd like to tell everyone who reviewed that I liked it to see the reviews and would hope to see a lot more. In this chapter there are some minor sexual references and maybe some lewd acts but I'll try to keep that below NC-17 rating. If it IS above NC-17 then I apologize to everyone for reading it and as soon as I get a review which tells me that it is NC-17 I will delete the scene and write a filler for it.

Now that I've made some apologies I'll get to writing this story.

**

* * *

Aezneth gets her new pet

* * *

**

Walls were boring. To that conclusion he had come since he had been staring at anything but the board since he had entered class. He could briefly hear Hinako-sensei drone on about the correct pronunciation of the English words and he sighed.

"Mister Saotome please give me a translation of what is written on the board." He looked at the dull board and wished it would just go up in flames so it didn't bother him anymore. Next to him Aezneth looked at Hinako with a weird glint in her eyes that held not much good in store for Hinako-sensei. He ignored Aezneth to just read the sentence aloud and without a single mistake in it: "The black stallion shall gallop thorough the fields and crash through its barriers."

When he had finished he looked around to see most of the people in the class staring at him in awe that he had managed to say an English sentence without a single mistake. They stared and Hinako let her pencil drop to the floor forgotten. Akane stirred a little and mumbled something about baka that don't know when to shut up.

Ranma just grinned and said: "Surprised that I know the answer Hinako-sensei? I don't travel around the world not knowing the languages. If I travel through some foreign country I pick up the language lest I be insulting someone and get arrested by the cops." A look of unholy glee came on his face as he started speaking in English. Only Hinako could understand the things he was saying next. "And is hall bathe in their blood as it drains from their veins. Their lifeblood shall be mine to try and taste the fragrance. Once my darkness spreads through the world I shall be sated with the blood of a thousand virgins."

He didn't know what propelled him to say that but somehow he found that he had stated his goal for the time being If he grew bored he could always try and do something that would stop his boredom and get him into action.

* * *

A creepy grin came onto his face and he was just about to sit down when a fist crashed into the right side of his face and the force of it sent him slamming against a window but not breaking through it. "HOW DARE YOU ARRIVE BEFORE ME!"

Akane had risen from her forced slumber and was now glowing. She had her fist still extended in a punch and she drew it back and summoned up a mallet and began to advance on Ranma. Ranma just looked at her with cold blue eyes and his black clothing seemed to accentuate the danger signs he began to emanate.

He grabbed the mallet as it was swung at him with the intent to maim and his eyes turned momentarily red and he said in a flat tone: "You shouldn't have done that." Then he pulverized the mallet with a raw burst of energy and then he stood up and looked at Akane and then cocked back his arm and punched Akane right in the head and watched her sail back to land with a crunch against the wall.

* * *

He was breathing heavily and he looked at her still form and hoped that she hadn't survived the impact. "There is such a thing like restrain Akane. You'd do well not to attack me so blatantly or else the retaliation will be far more 'devastating' kukukuku."

The laugh was the thing that scared the students more then anything. The look of insanity only confirmed their worst fears. Ranma, the super powered martial artist of Nerima had gone insane under the pressure of three fiancé's

Then the bell signalled the end of class and all the students rushed out of class as fast as possible because they wouldn't want to be around Ranma when he finally decided that they were irritating and go on a homicidal rage.

* * *

Aezneth waited patiently until her master had stopped his thinking and decided to do something with the gorgeous woman in front of her. She walked up to the woman and after waving in front of Hinako's face a few times she decided that it was time for some action. Seeing the woman still lost in thought she just intruded Hinako's personal space and pressed her lips to Hinako's and let her tongue intrude into Hinako's mouth. The woman's eyes opened and she tried to get away but Aezneth's arms had already wrapped around Hinako's body and held it with Aezneth's rather voluptuous breasts touching the woman.

Aezneth began to play with Hinako's tongue while the woman was still trying to make out what happened. Aezneth began to slowly disrobe Hinako starting with that dress she always wears and just when she was about to slip it off the woman she heard a voice: "Class starts again in ten minutes Aezneth-chan. If you're going to do that then you'll need to do that within ten minutes. I'll be glad to watch it."

Ranma sat down on a desk as Aezneth divested Hinako of all her clothes and just deposited them on the ground. Ranma smirked as Aezneth began to kiss the other woman furiously not letting an inch of skin go without being kissed. Ranma especially watched the interaction between the women for some time before he said: "I'll head outside. Get her dressed my pet and you'll get a nice treat when you're home with me."

Aezneth just gave a chuckle and said: "Your acting up again? I'm sure we can come to some arrangement Ranma-sama. Maybe your mother would be able to accommodate your desires?" At that he raised an eyebrow. "Get dressed or do I have to dress Hinako-sensei myself."

Seeing that the succubus had no inclination to just quit he went to Hinako and put the dress and other things back on. When he noticed that his hand was slightly wet he sniffed it and noticed that the smell was something that he was used to after last night. "You made her come didn't you? Well that doesn't matter anymore. All I want you to do now is to stand guard outside. Keep the students out.. I will dress Hinako-sensei myself."

She nodded and went outside. Ranma just dressed Hinako and looked at her and said: "Well that was something Hinako-sensei. I never knew you looked so hot under those clothes. But don't worry I won't tell of this small tryst you had with Aezneth if you do something for me. I want to be able to get out of class immediately at my own leisure be it for some challenge and not get drained of all my aura when I get back. Do you understand?"

She nodded briefly and Ranma sighed in relief. The first step was taken. Now he would need to put the second part in motion. "Well then let's teach Hinako-sensei."

The class passed rather fast as Hinako was still a little bit out of it. The Succubus just smiled at Hinako when she walked past the woman and then pinched Hinako's butt making the woman flush.

* * *

Ranma grinned and said while they were walking back to his mother's house. He pulled her into an alley after checking to see if it was empty and then he pushed her against the wall and said: "I want to do you right here and right now. I want to feel your lust and I want you to feel mine…"

With that Ranma had sex with her up against a wall. Just when he came he felt a stinging pain in his back. It felt like something was ripping its way out of it and he came with a strangled cry and then a loud ripping sound was heard and blood splashed on the floor. He fell to his knees as two wings ripped through the skin and blood began to shower the wall behind him. He looked in Aezneth her eyes with piercing and burning blood red eyes. "Seems like my heritage has finally become unlocked. You will be witness to my rise Aezneth-chan as together with a few faithful I shall conquer…"

* * *

Nodoka stood in front of the gates that lead to the Tendo Dojo. Her Katana was unsheathed and she sighed. This wasn't the time for this nor the place but she knew that she had to do this. Her son deserved happiness and not this existence where he was hurt daily by the actions of those around him.

Genma would know the wrath of a mother whose child was endangered by him...

* * *

A new chapter out for this story… reviews will be appreciated. Last time I set a number of reviews and I know it sounded kinda selfish but I'm kinda annoyed that I don't get to know the general opinion of my readers. I do like to read reviews by the ones that read my stories and take great delight in the things you actually write that its either good or total rubbish. 


	4. Transformation

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer: I don't own this…

**

* * *

Transformation** **

* * *

**She looked at the Tendo Dojo and then strode forward with a determined air around her. She looked at the building and could sense her husband's aura within it and then she felt his friend's in the proximity of Genma's and drew the conclusion that they must be in on this together. 

When she came to the door Kasumi opened and bade her inside, seeing the unsheathed metal glimmer in the light. She looked at the woman with something akin to wonder before she passed her and began to get towards the main living area. She looked at the men playing Shogi and said one word: " Genma."

He paled as he heard the voice of his wife speak up behind him and he just looked at his friend and said; " Was that my wife standing behind me?" Soun nodded and Genma said: " With her katana out?" Soun nodded once again and in a small poof Genma was gone with a furious Nodoka charging after him." GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

He ran for his life and Ranma was currently looking at him from above on a rooftop with his wings on full display. He looked as his mother chased the filth across the garden and grinned and then began to summon his grimoire of spells. 

He leafed through the book until he came at a section labeled Destruction. He looked it through a little bit and then found a spell called Immolate which would set the person ablaze with hellish fire that would put out itself after a minute or five or maybe ten if there was more power put into it. He looked at his father and then began to make the magic heed his command. He began to go through the necessary magic hand movements although he really didn't need them. He could feel the magic within him swirl and for a second the thought fluttered across his mind that he wanted to wipe out Nerima.

He briefly considered a spell to summon a creature which was called an Infernal or something like that but he didn't really care all that much. The only thing that he seemed to like was that there was something to be done.

Genma suddenly felt hot and he saw infernal black fire engulf his form making him wail in pain and then drop to the floor still burning. Ranma let out a cold laugh and then dropped down from the roof, right in front of Genma. He looked at the man and said: " Had enough Genma? I really should make a panda rug sometimes because I know that there are some people who would pay for a rug made out of a protected animal's hide." He grinned for a moment and then said: " I think it is time for us to depart. My heritage has awakened, granting me the power to leave this pathetic excuse for a world."

He took one look at Genma and then with a small hand motion the flames dimmed until they weren't there anymore. He looked at the man and then said; " Consider yourself very lucky. I am taking your son, Ranma with me to train him. His fiancé's shall be left behind. The spoilt brat Akane had her chance but foolishly gave it away."

Genma got up with the last of his strength and said: " You can't take away my son! Wherever you run I shall follow to bring the boy together with his true fiancé. I promise you that whenever I find the boy that you will be punished most severely."

* * *

Ranma merely laughed and just grabbed his mother by the waist and then awkwardly put her in his arms carrying her in a bridal style. He looked at her and then said: " Don't drop." With that he jumped into the air and the wings served their purpose and then they were gone; Genma lay there smoking slightly and was thinking about a way to get to the boy before he was gone with that freak.

* * *

She felt rather at ease within his arms. His eyes were a little bit red in colour as she absently took a look at them and he seemed to be a bit more muscled then before and the wings were also a good change of style. He had said something about a heritage being unlocked or something like that. She looked at the ground which seemed to be only about twenty meters below and then gulped. If they were to lose the ability to fly they would crash, if they were anything but normal humans. 

He looked at them and then made sure that there was enough room to land and he dispelled the wings and landed on the ground with a small sound. He looked at her and then set her down on the ground: " Mother I think it would be wise to do a similar ritual with you to unlock your ancestry too. It would give you a better chance when we go and switch dimensions. And yes we are going to leave this world after we go and pick up a relic that has been our great-great-great-great-grandfather."

With that he led her to his room where Aezneth was already busy drawing an arcane circle that would be able to channel the ritualistic power. He looked at the woman and said: " Strip down until you are naked and then strand in the middle of the circle."

She looked at him and then looked at herself and then said: " Would you turn around please?" he looked at her and said; " That coming from the woman who would willingly spy on her own son to get to see how he beds a woman, it isn't convincing that you would object to me looking at your naked form." She looked at him and said with a moderate scowl on her face: " But you are my son and I'm merely a woman who is your mother…" Ranma interrupted her and said: " it doesn't matter. Normally sons should be able to see their mother's naked body all the time since they would see it when the mother is breastfeeding them or when they share a bath with each other."

She grumbled something about it not being ethical and then undressed. He looked as she unrobed herself and her kimono fell to the ground with the small rustle of clothing that accompanied it. She looked at him and then stepped within the circle that Aezneth had made. Ranma looked at her and then his wings burst from his back in a display of gore flying all over the room. He looked at the woman who had given birth to him and then he slowly began to reach out to her body and traced arcane figures over her body. His hands were cool to the touch when she felt them on her skin.

He traced the figure meant for unlocking something on her skin that he meant to use within the ritual and then he absently noted that the door was being unlocked or something. He gave a mental command to Aezneth to go and check it out while he continued to apply the figure to Nodoka's body. His fingers touched her breasts as he had added the last part of the figure and then he began on the Demonic rune which would unlock that part of her heritage. He knew one thing for certain and that was that he would see his mother in all her glory, standing up like any proud user of the craft would.

* * *

He heard someone screaming at Aezneth calling her a whore and that she was unfit to lie and then he heard something or someone slam through a few walls and made a small dent in the wall to his room. He looked at then went outside only to see a Knocked out Aezneth and a raging Akane. She looked at him with eyes that seemed like an angry bull's eyes and said: " How dare you humiliate me Ranma if that weren't enough you had a floozy in your house! HENTAI!" she grabbed her mallet and was intending to give him the best hit she had ever given him but he just grabbed her hand which held the mallet and easily disarmed it: " You shouldn't hurt my mother's maid Akane. She was just helping my mom out a little." He kept his anger in check as he thought he would see her again. Sometime… 

Those amazons weren't going to let him get away from them. So they'd probably follow him to whatever dimension he chose to go to. The first thing he would need to do was to contact some guy called Varimathras or something like that. It seemed like that guy was a friend of his grandfathers and seemed to owe his grandfather a debt of some kind.

He disabled Akane by just allowing his aura to feed off her life energy that was so ambient in the air. He had read that the Dreadlords, which species of Demon he belonged to had that ability as well as an ability to instill fear into anything that was living. She dropped like a bag of ones and he grinned as he looked at her and then he revived Aezneth and ordered her to put the thrash outside.

* * *

She grinned and then grabbed Akane's school uniform and then threw her out of the window and straight into a garbage bin. She had actually been aiming for the girl to land on the hard pavement next to the bin but then when she thought about it, it would make a more disgusting scene to come to consciousness once again. 

He turned around and got back into the room and then looked at his mother and then decided that the ritual would need to be done quickly. He grabbed a brush and then did the rest of the figures with haste but with an accuracy that seemed innate to him. He looked at her and said: " Alright. This may hurt a little bit."

With that he started to channel his energy within the woman in front of him and he watched as she seemed to change a little bit with her hair growing longer and her brown eyes turning a bright red. She seemed to grow a little and then she let out a shriek as she looked straight at him a1nd he felt uncomfortable. He knew that this WASN'T a good thing that she was looking at him like that and he hesitated a moment before he continued with the channeling of his energy into her, she grinned at the look and then suggestively licked her lips. Wings grew out of her back and she looked at him and then slowly rubbed her breasts as the wings grew a little bit before they stopped growing. Armour covered her breasts suddenly as well as a single piece of armor that looked somewhat like a black thong covered her private parts.

She stepped out of the circle the moment the transformation was complete, her long red hair reaching her ass and she looked at him with a predatory glint in her eyes: "You have already one of my sister's under your control. Why don't you take me as a regular companion?" she looked at him expectantly and he just froze. While he was of the Dreadlord variety he still didn't understand females in general and then decided to just nod and say that he agreed. "I agree with taking you as a traveling companion mother."

She looked at him and said: "Call me Nodoka or Nodo-chan. I don't want you to think that I'm your mother, all I want to be seen is as a pretty girl who is traveling with you." She smiled sweetly at him and then slowly walked over to him while swaying her hips. He gulped and then he looked at her fine features and body and then decided that it would be time to go and visit that friend of his ancestor. But first he would get some free time to spend with the lovely women who both were adoring him. He didn't even care that this was his mother since she was now transformed into a creature that thrived on sex. It didn't surprise him since he knew that she was always wanting to see him in action and if she got a taste of him then she wasn't bothered too much.

Well as long as nobody visited during the time he was busy and discovered what the hell he was planning then nothing could go wrong. How wrong he was…

* * *

A new chapter finished people all in time for my birthday just as a small celebration that I was born today and that I turned eighteen! 

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Breaking the Limits

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma in any other way then a slight mark on the desktop of my computer which stated that I do not own Ranma or anything like it. Warcraft is a game I enjoy, and have played most games, really liking the ggame. Oi aloso play World of Warcraft on the European server named Aszune. I am a lvl 60 Warlock with a guild called Dark Lords, and am currently looking for people to join. Only people lvl 20+ are encouraged to join, but if you are a fan of my work, I'd encourage you to join… we are currently based on Undercity, myself being undead in nature and loving it…

But alas, this story needs to be written,. So I won't dawdle any longer and just get this over with… also, my Succubus is named Aezneth… I rarely use my VW preferring to see that hot piece off ass that my succubus has…

Anyhow a small review: Aszune Server, European English realm, Currently in Undercity( majority of guild is placed everywhere… if you whisper me, I'm going to invite you into the guild…) Guild is Called Dark Lords… my character name is Pietershadow…

Anyhow, things will heat up now in this story..

**

* * *

Breaking the Limits

* * *

**

He looked at the walls of his room, hoping that it was just a nightmare as he felt how his wins were hurting slightly, and he had the most awful pain in his forehead, which had coincidentally awakened him from his slumber. He felt his hand go to his forehead to discover that there was something beneath the skin, itching to get out. He groaned loudly, hoping to attract t the attention of someone who might be able to help him calm down a bit or make sure that it was explained since he wasn't used to feeling the pain. He could feel the font of arcane energy within him bubbling and squirming, growing bigger and bigger until eh could feel the dark arcane current within his veins begin to rage and rage until he felt like the liquid power was literally within his veins. With a ripping sound he felt a burning pain in his forehead and he saw how a piece of skin fell to the ground with a wet slap. He felt the pain ebb away and he put a hand on the floor, hoping that what he thought had happened hadn't happened in reality.

He shakily stood up, hoping to get to the bathroom before anyone took much notice of him. He looked at the door and his vision blurred for a second, him closing his eyes slightly and feeling that something else had occurred. He looked at the door, then slid it open and was on his way to the bathroom to check his looks. He felt weary and his bones felt like they were on fire once again, the power definitively beginning to change him.

He stumbled into his bathroom, looking into the mirror which made him freeze at the sight of the two horns growing out of his forehead, making him look like the Dreadlord that had been depicted in a picture he had of them, knowing that the full change had been made. He hoped that he could shift back to the normal human form, and noticed that his eyes were giving off an eerie red light, which seemed to instil fear within his soul as he gazed in his reflections eyes.

"So I do have that power… finally it shall all be revealed as this world is about to be abandoned, to a world where a relative of mine must be alive…" he muttered, touching the horns with his hands, feeling that they were rather smooth to the touch, like they were polished or something. He murmured an incantation and to his relief, he could feel his magic beginning to react and the wound was healed. The spell he used sapped the life from something in the vicinity until it died, him having chosen to sap the life from the small creatures that no doubt belonged to one of the neighbouring people, like a cat or a dog. He felt his body being revitalised as he could hear a strangled yowl of a cat and something hitting the floor.

"Ranma? Is that you?" he looked to the side to see his mother standing there, dressed in an outfit which would be considered illegal in a lot of Muslim countries, and probably would be able to put Osama Bin Laden out of his misery if he even looked at her once. Her red hair was untied, a few strips of red leather covering her nipples, and the barest piece of fabric hiding her nether regions from view. ( No offence to Islamic people, this is merely to express myself)

"Mom?" he looked at her and a smile came on his lips and then he said; "Shall we go to another world together? To find a nice place to live and probably spend eternity with each other and Aezneth?" he grinned and he looked into the hallway to see Aezneth standing there with a grin on her face: "Lord Ranma, you look so awesome!" she could only say when she looked at him, imagining him in the armour of Dreadlords, commanding armies of Demons, as was his right as one Dreadlord, or at least a descendant from one of them.

He looked her into the eyes and said; "Please don't call me Lord, it doesn't fit me…" he looked slightly at how she was dressed and said; "Want to please me for a bit, Aezneth? Want to lick my manhood until it gives your favourite drink?" she nodded ever so slowly, being entranced by the allure that was within his voice, which was saturated with it., drawing her in and in, making sure that there would be no hesitation. She stepped past Nodoka who looked at the girl and then grinned and said: "Make mommy feel good too, Ranma-chan."

The two women came at him like predators and he could feel the horns sinking back into his forehead, like he willed them to. He grinned as Nodoka was the first to grab him by his private parts and the acts that followed lead up to a very satisfied pair of women and a slightly tired Ranma. " I better go and make myself written out of school. It wouldn't do for me to get tracked to the other world by the loony that is the principal." Ranma grinned and Aezneth managed a weak smile before collapsing against Nodoka, utterly spent.

* * *

Ranma grinned as he changed clothing, to fit in leather clothes he had conjured up from somewhere. Wearing traditional robes wouldn't do much but brand him as a madman, and would alert others to his status as a Warlock, something which probably was forbidden as he used Demonic magic to fuel his power. 

He opted to forgo a shirt, drawing out his wings and letting them mould into a jacket for him to wear, which showed his abs to the world to see and would no doubt be the subject of the dreams of many women.

The moment he stepped on the soil of Furinkan High, Akane appeared by his side, looking at him and screaming: "HOW DARE YOU, RANMA!" she hefted her Mallet and then brought it down towards Ranma's head, not noticing the hand that went to intercept it, and felt cool fingers wrapping around her neck and hoisting her into the air, making her look Ranma into the eyes and he grinned, showing off teeth that were too sharp to be human, the canines being enlarged enough to give him the appearance of a vampire. "You really don't want to mess with me Akane, I can beat you in every bit, every time you try. There are far superior martial artists around, but yet you proclaim yourself as the greatest martial artist ever." Akane tried to grasp his arm and he gave her a mirthless smile and said: "You are only getting free because I deem you unfit to live, Akane-chan…" with a jerk of his hand he threw her to the side, letting her impact face first with the wall of the school and then grinned and said; "Oops, I threw her a little bit too softly… she should have crashed through the wall at least."

The cruel smile on his face scared the people off, letting some of Nabiki's lackeys immediately relay the information to the Ice Queen herself and Nabiki immediately formed up an articulate response: "Eh? Ranma beating Akane and throwing her through a wall? Impossible."

Ranma looked at the students as he passed them, his eyes occasionally flashing red to scare the students, and he grinned as one student tripped over his feet. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked to see a busty brunette looking at him with a smile on her face. "Hinako-san, how nice to see you. Would you like to come with me on an adventure?" he grinned and she gave him a sweet smile and said; "I'd love to Master." He could feel submissiveness coming from her and he grinned as he looked at the teacher who smiled mysteriously. "I can take my leave of this school if it would please you, Master."

He gave her a look which clearly stated his approval and said; "Come to my mother's house around nine… And we'll go on a nice trip into the realm…" he turned on his feet, walking towards the door that held a small board with DA PRINCIPAL KUNO on it. He opened the door to look at the Hawaiian room, and a deadly smile made its way to his face, making him look so deadly that there would be a very cold day in Hell or anywhere where its hot before eh would ever be called a cute fluffy bunny.

"I will be leaving this school, Principal Kuno, be so kind as to get my file, and then I'll make sure that there won't be any trouble with me anymore." The principal looking up from playing his ukulele, and then said: "Keiki, how ya be wanting ta leave tis wonderful institute? I'll get yar file, but ya gotta let me give ya a haircut!" with a simple hand movement, the scissors were immediately destroyed. Ranma's eyes turned red immediately, and he said in a tone which could freeze the depths of Hell itself: "Get me my file or suffer the consequences." A ball of fire was forming in his left hand, black flames writhing up his hand and making him look like the evil Warlock which he truly was.

The man complied, but not before seeing how his hammock was turned into ash by a ball of fire hitting it. Ranma grinned as he was handed his file and then saw the busty brunette enter the room, looking at the principal and stating: " I'm quitting, and going to live with mister Saotome, send me the check I have and I'll…" "You don't need money for where we'll be going… just bring some clothes suitable for rough terrains which are comfortable and I'll do the rest, okay?" she nodded slowly and said; "Will we ever get back here?" Ranma shook his head and said; "A new life, a new world will await us… but I'm not one for silly poetry, lets get this show on the road." He then gave the principal a look before walking out of the office, making sure that he slammed the door hard enough for the glass to shatter, and some glass shards landing on his jacket made his bad boy look complete.

He looked as Nabiki stepped in his path and he grinned again, showing off his teeth to the girl and said; "Out of my way, Nabiki." She wouldn't budge and he grinned and said; "Out of my way before I make sure you won't be able to live anymore after I've smashed your head through a wall… and I do have the power to do so if I please to do so, just take a good look at your sister…"

"Saotome, how dare you do such things to my little sister. You are going to pay me so much that you'll have to do those shoots I've been wanting to get from you." She gave him a shark like grin and he looked at her and said; "Then capture me, and drag me back to this world, Nabiki… I won't be around for much longer…" he grinned at her before fading from view like a mirage and then appeared in front of her and kicked her into the stomach with enough force to let her get slammed into a wall, creating quite the indentation within it and letting the girl land into la-la-land.

"This world is done for…" he whispered before running out of the building, eager to get all things in position for tonight, knowing that all would be able to go along fine, with the arcane energy probably enough to send a few people into the realm which had a sizeable population of Demonic energies within it.

He just had to put the gems in place, and then make sure that the magical current wasn't destabilised and then he'd be able to tear a rip in the dimensional fabric, calling forth a portal to another world. He'd need the energy of two other people with Demonic origins to stabilise it, but had found them in his mother as well as his servant, Aezneth.

He chuckled as he thought about the energy ripping this world apart, like the one who had been his great great great grandfather had once seen done to another world.

It would be lovely to watch…

* * *

A new chapter done. I hope everybody likes it because I don't see a new chapter for anything occurring soon due to time problems with school as the main cause… 

PLEASE REVIEW!

Also… choose a race as to where Ranma should get an apprentice from… everything is legal, Blood Elf, Night Elf, Undead, Murloc, Naga, Dragonkin… err… get creative… male or female doesn't matter...

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Portals

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma. I do not Own Warcraft…

Join my guild, or at least send me a mail stating that you like my stories, or add me to your friends list if you live in Europe and have a character which is on the Horde Side of the Aszune Server.

Pietershadow is my name, lvl 60 is my fame, leading a guild is what I do best, and the name of it is Dark Lords…

Gimme a letter, or some gold, I just want to hear something about my fans…

**

* * *

Portals

* * *

**

Ranma was looking in glee as he stood at a rooftop, looking down upon the Tendo Dojo. He was going to tell Kasumi that he would be going away forever and that she shouldn't prepare a plate for him that night. The aura of goodness that the girl held made him feel rather queasy at times but he thought he could stomach it for a few moments. He looked at the door and watched as Kasumi opened it. Grinning all the while when he jumped down, he looked the girl in the eyes and said.

"I won't be attending dinner tonight, Kasumi-san. I will be taking my leave from this world now…"

With that he turned around, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to kill yourself, Ranma-kun? Please don't do that…"

He turned around to look into Kasumi's eyes and he saw a lot of emotions within them, looking at him with those eyes made him gag, feeling the compassion she had for him within them, making him weaker the moment he stared within them.

"It's not me, Kasumi… It's the pressure dumped on me. (_I hope she buys that…_)

"Ranma-kun… please don't do it."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the boy who had begun to mean so much to her that she wouldn't dare think about a life without him, she saw the kindness he usually displayed, but could sense that there was some motive about it, some inner working which made him feel uncomfortable with her. She looked at him with her eyes full of worry, and then he looked her straight in the eyes and said.

"My kind is not wanted on this world… they'd shun me and hunt me… I have to go Kasumi, there's no other way."

He couldn't believe that she probably was thinking about him in a pitying sense. He could feel the compassion literally radiating off her, making him feel some sort of pain in the chest area where his heart had been filled with his darkness, his evil malicious thoughts that made him thrive upon it, the anger within his heart turning it black as night, a sparkle being lit there which made his body ache painfully.

He sank to one knee, gritting his teeth in pain as a surge of pain flashed through his heart with a feeling like it was going to explode. He could feel his magic and body wanting to be away from a source of goodness, like Kasumi was within his mind. Suddenly he felt the aura that she held around her shift, and immediately he felt the pressure ease, like a breeze on a hot day.

"It hurts so much, Kasumi-chan… it hurts so much when I'm around you."

He spoke in a whisper, knowing that he was hurt. He didn't know that there could be pain associated with being so close to her.

"It… hurts to be around me? Is there anything I can do, Ranma-kun? Who did this to you…"

She felt a spark of anger within her, rising up and taking control of her. If they had made him allergic to her, they wouldn't be allowed into the house anymore to play with Ranma. She didn't like to see the young man like this, like a weak man. She looked at him and saw that he was going paler and paler, like he was in shock.

"There is one thing you ca do Kasumi… release your hate, all that anger you keep bottled within you. Make your aura run rampant with those feelings. Reach within yourself and find them, then focus on them." He gritted out, his teeth closed with an intensity which made him feel the pain he was in. he looked her in the eyes, then said. "You are too pure to touch me, my being as corrupted as it is… You are killing me, Kasumi…" He looked at her with his eyes turning a blood red. "Fall for me, Fall. Allow the anger to blossom within your pretty chest, and let it take over."

She looked at him, feeling a small pang of something foreign shoot through her and she remembered her vow she had made to herself when her mother died. (_I shall smile forever, and never make anyone feel pain._)

She looked at his face which was looking pained, then removed her hand from his shoulder, noticing that the coat slid away slightly, to reveal a hand shaped burned mark on his skin, which was otherwise flawless….

"My touch burned you, Ranma?"

She asked, seeing the truth for herself. He nodded, his eyes downcast, and she could feel the loathing for herself well up within her. She could feel it gripping her heart, for making Ranma feel such pain.

Ranma sighed in relief as he could feel loathing pouring through her body. As a warlock he was able to sense the corruption of the souls when they were close to him and he looked up to her, smiling slightly.

"Focus on your loathing, don't you want to make me happy?" He asked her, and felt a small twinge of curiosity well up within her and he grinned again and said. "Embrace your negative feelings, Kasumi-chan. Embrace your anger and hatred and let them flow through you, strengthening you. Only then you can make me happy."

He couldn't believe how gullible she was as he could feel her tap into the energy that lay dormant within every human. She seemed to glow with the energy and he grinned and began to convert some of his life energy into the power of raw mana, to boost his own reserves. Then he touched her forehead and he said.

"Brace yourself, because this is going to hurt…"

With that he infused a whole load of mana within her mind, allowing her to see whatever he wanted to let her see, in this case the state of the family she was taking care of.

She couldn't believe how blind she had been, thinking that everything would be alright,. She could see everything from Ranma's viewpoint, looking as Akane gave him a fist in the face for simply speaking to her. A surge of anger welled up within her as she looked at the images, watching how Nabiki took pictures of his female form and feeling a sense of loathing for her little sister well up as she looked at the pictures with a grin on her face, thinking of the money that she would make.

"Ranma… how can I make it up to you?"

Her voice was nary but a whisper and then looked at him, love literally pouring from her, looking at him with her eyes slightly tearing up.

"Serve me as my representative on this world. Turn other people to my way of thinking, let them worship the addictive power of magic, and let it spread all around."

"Magic?"

She asked, and a grin came on his face. "Yes, magic. My craft is dealing with the summoning of Demons, I'm sure you've seen the girl that was with me, called Aezneth? Well she is one of my servants and is a Succubus Demon, usually they're horny bitches, but she has pledged herself to me and it has led to losing my virginity as well as some other things." He gave her a small grin before looking at her seriously and then said. "I'm going to another world, and will probably reside there for some time. It's a world where my family is, or at least a distant relative of mine. I can feel a bond stretching the dimensions, calling me to him." He gave a small smile and then got something form his coat, a robe which seemed to have fancy embroidery. "This is a robe which you must use in a ritual, since it gives you the status of High Warlock of this realm. I am leaving this to you since I have no use for it where I am going…" He gave her an absent look before handing her a spell book which had all the necessary stuff in it, and then gave her a small pendant. "The spell book is for some spells that I created to give to someone who would carry it in this world. Since you might fit the bill I give it to you. The pendant is simply a measure to keep in touch with me. When you want to talk to me, simply whisper my name to the pendant, then channel some of your magical energy into it. My magical energy reserves are pretty large due to a demonic ancestor I have…"

(_Ranma-kun has a demonic ancestor?_)

She thought and then looked at him, with eyes which looked awestruck. She could sense the power which went through the items that had been given to her by this young man who was so powerful… she could feel the power ensnaring her, feeding her thoughts which bordered on treason as she looked at him and saw his aura, which was one of pure malice, darkness and something else then that.

"I must go now. Give me your answer now, Kasumi and you shall be crowned the High Warlock of this realm, all the demonic Summoners needing to obey your wishes or be consumed by your own demons… you wear this mark, identifying you as the High Warlock with pride, by my name. Do you accept, Kasumi Tendo?" He looked her deep in the eyes, his own eyes turning into red ones, seeming to contain more malice then she had ever seen.

"Yes, Ranma-sama… I accept."

She didn't know why she called him with such a revered note, but didn't pay it anymore heed. She wanted to learn whatever he had to teach, and even though he wasn't in this world anymore, he would teach her through the spell book. Then she could take vengeance for him on her family. They would pay for making sure that one human being had suffered at their hands in mental and physical aspect. She had secretly liked Ranma ever since he came to their house, but had been afraid of speaking out, and had cared for him like a brother who would protect her at all times. Ranma nodded and said.

"I will tell you through the pendant when I've arrived in that new realm… goodbye, Kasumi…" He pulled her in for a hug, and then kissed her lips, then pulled away, leaving with a leap on a roof, then began to speed towards his house, hoping to get there soon to start the ritual.

When he got at the place, he watched Nodoka sweep the front porch, and he greeted her enthusiastically.

"Hi mom!" He pulled her in for a hug, grinning the entire time and then said. "All will be ready soon…. Hinako will come by around nine so I'll have to prepare for that… I'll set the portal gate up already, but then I'll need some help… so I'll recruit Aezneth as the focal medium for the portal to appear." He went inside the house, where he assumed his full demonic form, grimacing in pain as the horns came from the skin and the bat like wings burst from their positions on his back. He grinned and then went to find Aezneth. He found her in his room, looking at something on his wall and he said. "Aezneth, would you please act as the focal point for the portal?" She nodded and they went to a room which had been designated as the portal room. He grinned as he began to draw strange demonic runes on the floor, thinking that it would be great when he would do it. He looked at Aezneth and began to chant in the demonic language, hoping to breech the Twisting Nether and send him to a world where his relative or relatives lived.

The gems that had been positioned around Aezneth began to hum with dark energy and he lost track of time until the door opened and admitted the two women, Hinako and Nodoka. Nodoka immediately sat down next to Aezneth, knowing that she would also be needed, knowing such a thing instinctively when the master would require her services and when and how he needed them. She considered him her master, knowing that he was still by blood her son, but didn't care in the least for that.

Hinako looked as the creature that was Ranma looked at the swirling energy in the middle of the room, just above the two Succubae. Lightning crackled in the room, being focused on the portal which was now a deep purple colour.

Cologne almost fell off the chair she was seated on as she felt the dark and corrupted energy gather in the district known as Nerima and then knew that there was another demon summoner that needed to be vanquished. She knew that she would need her granddaughter who was off to get son in law back from a demon who'd kidnapped him or something. She connected the two and knew where to go. She could sense that a rift was being made between two worlds, with the rift being a portal to one world and she hoped she was still on time before it ripped a huge part of the landscape apart.

She hopped on her cane towards the demonic energy, only to watch as the Saotome house came into view, and then watched as a terrible ripping sound was heard and the house literally exploded to reveal a shimmering red portal, which blinked out of existence, laving only a few gems falling to the ground.

Ranma looked at the portal and then smiled softly as he put the last bit of his mana within the construct and then said. "This should hold for a minute… Hinako-chan, get through it…." He saw the woman hesitate for a moment, then said. "Aezneth, Nodoka, let's go together. Its no use if I stay here after you." With that he took a hold of Hinako's hand and then started to lead her to the portal, looking at Nodoka and Aezneth who rose and followed him inside of the portal. Ranma gave a last smile, then activated the self destruct sequence before going through it entirely, to a new realm full of possibilities…

* * *

A new chapter, which I hope you like…. Please give me a review on it since I am thirsty for reviews…. 

Choose a race for Ranma's apprentice: Human, Undead, Blood Elf, Naga, Night Elf, Murloc, Harpy, Satyr, Sillithid ( I know i can make this work... those bastards kill me all the time, and some of them look slightly humanoid...) Nerubian, Elemental... ( a VERY tricky one, but possible...) 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Murlocs

**Demonic Blood**

Disclaimer; I don't own Ranma or WOW, all I own is my own clothes, my bed ( bought by my parents though, I just sleep in it every night…) and some parts of my PC, like the Hard Disks. All I can say that its getting wild, not choosing an apprentice for Ranma just yet…

**

* * *

Murlocs

* * *

**

Ranma blinked as he saw blue sky all around him, then realised that he was currently in a very high place, and about to drop down a long way. He knew that the Succubae had limited flight, and that Hinako would land if Nodoka grabbed her. That just left a problem for him, the fact still remaining that there would be some problems with his landing.

He looked as the ground was approaching, the wings on his back being a bit frail to support him at the moment as he had just recently gained, them not having enough exercise to be used for flight.

He could see that there was a small settlement, with strange creatures scurrying around. He extended his wings to maximum length, hoping to slow his descent. He looked for a free spot, hoping to find a spot which was free.

Blacktooth looked as he was about to begin devouring the tasty human flesh of the human which had been killed only a few days ago. They had overwhelmed the human with their oracles acting as support as they attacked them. There were almost no problems with hunting humans lately. There were even some of those green humans killed, for some reason their flesh tasted like rotting meat, having a taint of darkness to them which made most of their tribesmen sick for a day at least. He exited his hut to feel something odd, something which screamed power to his senses, and looked up to see something fall from the sky, and land straight in the village square.

A gurgling sound was heard and Ranam turned to look at one of the strange creatures, looking at it with close scrutiny. Blacktooth stared back, looking somewhat surprised to see the strange creature look at him, then Ranma spoke; "Where is the closest human settlement?"

Blacktooth's mind was racing to recall where he had heard about those creatures before. They weren't humans, they were infinitively more powerful than them, then it clicked into his mind: this creature was a god, sent from the sky to lead their tribe into greatness! "Master!" he gurgled and sank to his knees. Being one of the most experienced warriors in the village, the rest of the Murlocs sank to their knees, and the Elder came to the front, to watch what the commotion was all about.

Bluehand looked at the strange person/creature and sighed. One of the old Gods had returned to them! The Master of them would come form the skies, so it had been foretold in the lore of their race. "Master, we are ready to serve…" the gurgling speech was heard, and the elderly Murloc sank to his knees, in reverence of the Deity that had come from the sky.

Ranma looked at the strange creatures as they all sank to their knees and he could hear an old gurgling voice speak words, which he immediately translated in his mind. _Master? They think of my as their master? Well then, let's find out what exactly they are…_'

"Greetings. Can you tell me where I am?" his voice seemed to be something which made them shiver, the power contained within it making them shiver. "Master, you are on the world of Azeroth, near the city that humans call Stormwind. We are the blood fin tribe of Murlocs, ready to serve." The mood was slightly tense as their god looked at them and a smile began to spread over his features, then he said: "Are any of you adept at using magic?"

The question was answered with a gurgling sound, which was translated as an assent. The elder stepped forwards and said; "The Oracles are the one4s who can do magic, and will be able to assist you in any way you want, Old One." The elder bowed before their god, Ranma's smile widening, showing deadly teeth.

"Do you want me to teach some of you some magic?" the elder's eyes widened slightly, as the offer from the Divine One sounded so good to his old ears, that he almost faltered: "Holy One, we would love to learn under you, and in return we shall teach you some of the magics that we know."

Ranma looked at the fish-men, a smile slowly coming to his lips. At least he knew that there were humans around, now he'd only have to find Aezneth and Nodoka and Hinako and then all would be fine. "I have some companions with me, a human female of around this size. " he indicated with his arm almost exactly how high Hinako was and then continued; "She isn't armoured, and wears clothing which may look strange, but she probably won't have any way to defend herself against you. There are two minor Demons with her, my mother, and my servant, Aezneth."

The murlocs gave a gurgle of assent, and the elder spoke; "Your wish shall be granted, Old One. We shall find your companions, and bring them to you. When you speak about the Demons, are they of the Succubus kind?" Ranma nodded and the Elder gurgled in the language which was the thing they spoke, the elder's gurgles being understood only on instinct, and a minor application of demonic Magics. "THE OLD ONE HAS RETURNED! HAIL THE OLD ONE!"

The murlocs gurgled excitedly; Ranma looking at them as they all bowed like one, then looked at him expectantly, looking exactly like puppies do to a Master. He grinned and then began to walk in a random direction, until he sensed his companions. "I have sensed them… it won't be long before they come and find me…" the Elder gurgled something, and the entire population of Murlocs looked at him, something which looked like a smile coming on their faces.

"THE OLD ONE IS ALKNOWING! PRAISE HIS DIVINE PRESENCE!" the Murloc elder gurgled, looking important. Ranma looked at the murlocs, then saw Aezneth and Nodoka approaching with a knocked out Hinako hanging limply over Nodoka's shoulder. "Mother, Aezneth, how did Hinako-chan become knocked out?"

"She knocked her head on a branch, Ranma-dear." Ranma nodded and said; "These are creatures which seem to know where humans live… maybe they even know where my relatives live…" the Murloc Elder spoke up, the gurgling almost incomprehensible to Ranma: "Our race is called murlocs, revered Old One. My tribe is at your disposal. Where you wish us to go, we shall go." Ranma smiled at the elder, looking at him and said; "I shall select the ones of your kind fit to learn my craft, the craft of the truly powerful." Ranma extended his senses, looking for a small demonic taint within everyone there, he saw Aezneth and Nodoka light up like a light bulb, then turned his attention to the other murlocs who were around him, not detecting any trace of demonic energy within them. He looked around until he felt a faint flicker of demonic energy, and his eyes rested on Blacktooth. "I pick you…" he uttered, then walked towards the murloc, feeling the magic around him hum and buzz like angry bees, with a smile on his face which would be horrifying, if one had been human.

Blacktooth gurgled in joy, the Old One had picked him to teach the craft to him. He could sense something off about the Old One, like a looming threat always seemed to hang above him, but that couldn't be true because the Old One was immortal, and lived far longer then any of his kind…

Ranma watched as the humanoid gurgled excitedly, a small smile coming to his face and he immediately sadi: "Can you feel that power within you?" his voice was softer, willing to convey the message to the humanoid and not frighten in.

* * *

Blacktooth gurgled an agreement, then looked at its new teacher when Ranma began to explain the basic principles of mana and the uses in demonic magic, and that he should try to find it out.

Blacktooth searched within himself for the magical core that he should possess, and felt it burning with power. The moment he tapped into it, he could feel delicious power filling it, making him feel bigger and better then any other murloc that had lived. He could feel his body stretching, twisting; beginning to grow in places he knew that there was no growth possible.

Ranma watched as the murloc tapped into the core of the magic that it possessed and he helped it along with some demonic magic, allowing the murloc to grow some new enhancements, like a bit more ferocious looking teeth. The claws on the hand turned into wicked talons, Ranma being pleased with the energy which seemed to be running through the murloc now. "Can you feel the energy flowing through you? It strengthens you, feeds you power and makes you more powerful then even your most powerful spell casters."

The instruction ended with Ranma handing the murloc a small booklet on how to become an effective warlock, not that the murloc could read it, but since it was a small booklet, a murloc scribe took note of it all in their weird language, which seemed to be written in a wavelike pattern, which seemed to stretch on and on, on a piece of wood, probably from a ship, or a small cart. Ranma spoke the words within the booklet with his voice being soft and endearing tot the Murlocs. First of all, there was an instruction about how to try and find the dark energy within them and how to manipulate it in battle. Some basic warlock spells were published in it, like the ability to sense Demons, and the way on how to breathe underwater for a long time.

He grinned as he completed the booklet, stating: "That is all…. I think I might pay the humans a little visit, to determine where the rest of my family lives. " the murloc elder looked at the Old One, gurgling his thanks for passing on the holy knowledge of the magic, then said: "Praise be with you, Old One. Let me hand you this pendant, so there shall be no Murloc in your way to kill you, once they see this pendant, it's radiance showing you are the old One. It was entrusted by you to each tribe, and is the identifying mark of the Old One. It cannot be worn unless the Elder chose to bestow it upon someone…"

Ranam accepted the pendant, placing it around his neck, a beautiful depiction of something which seemed to resemble a murloc. He gained directions to the city from the Murlocs, and was given food (something which resembled human meat) and drinks ( a curious mixture of stuff, which seemed to be made from water mixed with gemstones). The Demons and their human companion were off, giving the village one last look before departing to Stormwind, where they would hopefully be able to get information about Ranma's last remaining family…

* * *

A new chapter, which I hope will be received nicely. I hope that I at least get 10 reviews…

PLEASE REVIEW!

PS: I don't really make too much out of it, but should he pick up a human apprentice at Stormwind? One apprentice has already been decided upon, and I must admit that it would be fun to let one turn into a fallen…

Nature will weep….

on 6/6/06 i completed this chapter... and shouted to the heavens that it was completed (scaring a few passing cyclists in the process)...

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
